


EAD 2021: In The Frame

by caz251



Category: JAG (TV 1995), NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Tony is in the frame for murder, unable to alibi himself out of it he has to count on his team to help him or rely on his lawyer to get him out.
Kudos: 30





	EAD 2021: In The Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day offering, this is a very short beginning to what the muses want to turn into a longer crossover between JAG and NCIS, as I haven't watched through enough of JAG yet to feel comfortable enough continuing it could be a while before there is an update.

Tony was well aware of his reputation and the fact that his colleagues believed that he was an indiscriminate dater. However, nothing could be so far from the truth, he wasn’t even sure how his teammates, investigators that they were, hadn’t picked up on the fact that many of his supposed dates were impossible. With the hours that they worked it would be impossible for him to go on all the dates that he had claimed to in the past. His teammates hadn’t figured it out though, in fact he didn’t have to talk about a date anymore, McGee and Ziva just assumed that he had been out with some woman the night before. He only talked about a date nowadays if asked directly about his plans for his time or about what he had been doing. Sometimes he exaggerated what he had been doing. A movie at home often became some grand night out at a film viewing, after all the team knew that he didn’t take women back to his apartment. If he and his date had done something in public he just told the truth unless they had done something specific to his date’s tastes that could then lead to them being identified.

He knew that the mask that he had created for himself would come back to bite him someday, he just hadn’t believed that it would be in this way. For some reason his supposed womanising ways made him a prime candidate as a suspect for biting and amputating women’s legs. To his investigative mind it was quite the leap of logic, but it was the FBI and they weren’t exactly the best at rational thinking. Although all the evidence was stacking up against him, his fingerprint in a glove, his dental impressions in the legs, neither of those things were exactly the easiest of things to plant, but he knew that they weren’t genuine evidence. He started running through a mental list of all those who would have cause and means to frame him before he was taken down to interrogation. He could tell from the outset that Sacks believed he was guilty and wouldn’t be willing to even entertain the idea that he was being framed, thankfully Fornell was the Senior Agent who made the decisions even if he had left it to Sacks to question him.

He ran through his alibi with Sacks, being careful to observe rule number seven of being specific with his lie. It might seem strange to lie and not give himself an alibi when he had one, but having no alibi for such a heinous crime was actually preferable to the problems giving himself an alibi would cause. He knew that he hadn’t committed the crime, and he knew that his team were working to find out who had framed him and how. He just had to hold out until his team came through for him. If it got to the point that the team were unable to prove his innocence then his partner would no doubt get involved and provide the team with his alibi.

He wanted to avoid that if he could, however as current military regulations would mean that his alibi would be subjected to terrible scrutiny and most likely a dishonourable discharge even though his record was exemplary. There was no way that Tony would be the cause of that if he could help it, he would let Gibbs and the team work at finding out who was framing him and if the FBI moved to charge him before then he would call his lawyer. Harmon Rabb was a shark in the courtroom and like Tony, he had been set up for murder in the past; it had been Tony who had proven his innocence, so the other man would be rabid in his defence.


End file.
